Manifestations of Love
by Mango Schmango
Summary: JN/ES. AU oneshot. What if Elizabeth had been forced to marry Norrington to fulfil her father's dying wish? What would happen then? Will love bloom from duty? Told through Will's POV. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and Warner Bros. I'm just showing my appreciation for it. **

Fate was a capricious mistress. She was unpredictable and callous.

Will Turner had suffered more than anyone at the hands of Fate. If he had his way, he would now be married to his beloved Elizabeth Swan and the two of them would be sailing the wide open ocean together in blissful abandonment and heady, intoxicating freedom. But instead, she was now standing at the altar marrying the rigid and prim Commander James Norrington.

Everything would have gone his way if Elizabeth's father hadn't sickened and died. Governor Swan had always displayed his undeniable favouritism of Norrington as Elizabeth's future husband and had looked upon Norrington as his own son. Moreover, Norrington and Governor Swan had that easy intimacy that Will had never been able to establish with Swan. Will remembered watching the pair walk along the battlements together in deep conversation or sipping brandy in Swan's private study, a signal honour that no other inhabitant had been able to claim.

As Governor Swan lay dying, the only other person he would tolerate in his sickroom other than his beloved daughter Elizabeth was Norrington. Norrington would sit for hours by Swan's bed, reading passages from recent naval expeditions or judicial reports or merely talk idly of gossip. It seemed to Will that Swan gained comfort from Norrington's stoic Roman-like self-control and liked the fact that Norrington did not indulge in sentimental tripe which Swan had always abhorred.

Elizabeth had adored her father and could not find it in her heart to deny him his last wish that she marry Norrington. A tearful Elizabeth had feverishly kissed Will and told him that she could not elope with him to the ocean with Jack Sparrow and the crew. Her duty was first and foremost to her father and his wishes. She could not desecrate his memory by going against his great desire to see his daughter married to his most loyal subordinate.

Will could not bear to look on Elizabeth as she exchanged her vows in a cool, measured tone. Her face was pale and drawn with all her vitality withered. Her posture was ramrod straight and her mouth was in a tight line. Her extravagant dress of white lace, silk and pearls seemed to almost drown her and the white roses she held were funereal. To Will, she may as well have been at her own execution such was the joylessness of the occasion.

Norrington was flushed and tense and when he said his vows, he sounded as if he was repeating a tract from a medicinal list. Will inwardly cringed when Norrington leaned in to kiss his bride and because of his nervousness, bumped her forehead.

Will had never seen such a grim union and his heart clenched when Elizabeth walked down the aisle past him and their eyes met in a clash that sent intense emotions ricocheting through his body. Her eyes were filled with grief, desire and anguish for him. He tried to convey every ounce of his eternal love and devotion to her through his eyes and he knew she understood because she smiled a smile of bittersweet regret, tears springing to her eyes and continued looking back at him as a regimentally stiff Norrington led her awkwardly out of the church.

* * *

Six months later, Norrington has been made Governor and a ball had been organised in honour of him. Will, having just returned from a long sea sojourn, decided to attend just to get a glimpse of Elizabeth. He dressed in his best clothes, combed his hair and polished his boots and managed to get inside by bribing the guards.

Will silently entered the back of the ballroom and observed Norrington ascend the platform with Elizabeth and was immediately surprised by the changes that time had wrought upon them. Norrington appeared grave and upright. His face was inscrutable but tell-tale dark shadows hung under his eyes that were as blank as the Scottish moors and his skin was a chalky pallor. Elizabeth was silent and stiff and stood beside her husband with an air of wanting to be anywhere else but here in the stuffy ballroom with vapid society women that Will was sure bored Elizabeth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Norrington in a deep, resounding voice. "I would like to thank you all for attending tonight. I am honoured that you would consider me worthy to hold this esteemed office of Governor that was held by the late Weatherby Swan. I make a solemn oath to every one of you here—indeed to all citizens of this fair and righteous establishment that I shall do whatever is in my power to prove myself worthy of your trust and support. I will endeavour to act according to age-old code of decency, fairness and justice and will spend every day of my term as Governor proving that your trust and confidence were not misplaced…"

As Norrington talked on, Will was struck by the change of Norrington as a public speaker because formerly, Norrington had never been a particularly engaging orator as he became flustered and stumbled over words. His rise in the navy had been only because of his sword skills, diplomacy and uncompromising principles. But now, Norrington spoke in a rich timbre and sincere earnestness that captivated the audience.

Will's eyes drifted over to Elizabeth and he could see the look of surprise that flittered over Elizabeth's face at her husband's oratory skills and then was just as rapidly replaced with a mask of benignity again. He silently willed her to look his way so that somehow after the meeting they could secretly meet and perhaps even…Will shook his head and castigated himself for thinking the unthinkable…Elizabeth would never…but perhaps….

His musing was abruptly ended by thunderous applause and he was roused from his reverie just to observe Norrington flush a deep pink and smile shyly, his steel demeanour evaporating.

Later on, he waded his way through the dancing and chattering crowds to where Elizabeth sat on her own at the High-Table, idly sipping a crystal glass of red wine. Her eyes widened in shock when Will presented himself to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "How did you get in here? If James finds you here…"

"I don't care what Norrington will do. I fear him not."

"Why-why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Will said softly, drawing a chair up to her so that they were only inches apart. "I came back for you. To see you. To see if you wanted to get away from him—"

"Please stop, Will," Elizabeth whispered, though her body language was speaking otherwise; the way she swayed closer to him and her foot lightly grazed his. "Not here."

"Then where?"

"I can't do what I think you're planning to suggest to me. I could never dishonour James like that—not to mention my father's reputation. If I did do…do what you desire, I could bring the entire wrath of the navy upon you. James would never rest until he captured you, Jack and—"

"I'm not afraid of Norrington or the entire British navy. If we're together, then we can face anything."

Elizabeth appeared weary and she looked at him as if she were years older than him and he was an uncomprehending child filled with unrealistic ideals. "I can't."

"Why not?" demanded Will fiercely.

"Because I'm with child."

Will stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment. "With child?"

"Yes. With child."

"It doesn't matter…we can bring the child up as my own…"

Elizabeth smiled almost pityingly at him. "It's impossible. I would never do that to this unborn child and to James—"

"Mr. Turner. How did you get in here?" interrupted a familiar reserved voice laced with strained civility. Will turned around to face the unwelcome intruder.

Norrington.

"Will—uh Mr. Turner was just leaving," Elizabeth said smoothly.

"No. I was—" started Will, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Leaving," Elizabeth interrupted and turning beseeching eyes to Will for him to comply with her will. "He wished to give you his congratulations on becoming Governor, husband."

Will stood up and said bitterly, "I wish you all the best, Governor Norrington," and with that, turned smartly on his heel and walked away, his heart heaving violently and screaming at him to turn around and challenge Norrington to a duel and then elope with Elizabeth. But he knew such a hope was futile. Elizabeth would never forgive him for causing a scene, especially with a child on the way…

Will inwardly howled. Why did that child have to come into being? And he was briefly filled with an irrational hatred for the unborn child who dashed his hopes. If only Elizabeth wasn't pregnant…

* * *

As Elizabeth's pregnancy progressed, her belly grew rounder, her breasts fuller and a glow enveloped her. Will had never thought her more beautiful.

Six months after the ball incident, Will was wandering aimlessly through the streets and somehow found himself standing outside the Norrington residence again. He ducked behind a tree when he spotted Norrington standing outside the front in discussion with a man as three youths unloaded six crates of peaches.

"…are you sure these peaches are of supreme quality? My wife is with child and I do not want any harm befalling her because of poor quality fruit."

"No, mi'lord. These peaches are the best you can possibly purchase anywhere. I'll stake my life on that fact, mi'lord," said the peaches man who appeared offended that Norrington was even questioning the freshness of his produce.

The door opened and a heavily pregnant Elizabeth appeared with a lacy umbrella. "What are all these peaches doing out here? Are we having some sort of party that I don't know about?"

Norrington flushed with embarrassment. "They're for you, my _lo_—uh Elizabeth. I know that you love peaches and I wanted to ensure that you always had them at your disposal."

An unidentifiable emotion flashed across Elizabeth's eyes that Will couldn't discern. "This is very kind of you, husband," she said softly.

Then three more youths came up the garden path heaving three more crates of peaches. Elizabeth's lips twitched as if she was fighting back a smile. For the first time Will saw life creep back into her face.

Norrington eyed Elizabeth worriedly. "Does this displease you, Elizabeth?"

Will's stomach churned as he watched Elizabeth place her hand gently on his forearm. "Definitely not. This is a very thoughtful gesture but I'm afraid to say…"

"What?" Norrington asked anxiously.

"…I'm afraid to say that you've ordered enough peaches to feed the entire army of the Empire!"

Norrington stared in disbelief for a moment but then his face lightened and a small, shy smile spread across his features. "Well I have heard that a pregnant woman does consume enough food to feed an army. I was merely preparing myself for the event."

Elizabeth regarded Norrington as if she was actually _seeing_ him for the first time and she smiled warmly. Suddenly she gasped and a look of wonderment appeared on her face. "The baby is kicking. Feel it."

Norrington tentatively touched his wife's swollen belly and Elizabeth placed her hand atop of his. Norrington locked eyes intensely with his wife.

"Can you feel it kick?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," responded Norrington in quiet awe. "I can…"

And that was when Will stole away, unable to bear being witness to a private moment that he could never be a part of.

* * *

Three weeks later, Will heard from town gossips that Elizabeth had delivered a healthy baby girl named Isabella. Will kicked a chair over in frustration.

* * *

One month following, Will was hiding in a big leafy oak tree that looked over the Norrington residence's sprawling land, hoping to catch sight of Elizabeth and the baby girl. To his disappointment he only could see bloody Norrington sitting under an umbrella perusing through an impressive leather bound book and making notes on parchment.

The door opened and Elizabeth entered carrying a Isabella in a lacy gown. Will saw Norrington's face fill with tenderness and he immediately got off his seat and scooped the precious commodity of his daughter in his arms. Isabella gurgled happily in her father's arms and Norrington kissed her forehead. Obvious pride for his daughter shone in his eyes. He did not appear to be disappointed that his wife had delivered him a daughter instead of a son.

Will turned his gaze to Elizabeth and observed that she appeared relaxed and healthier than Will had seen her for ages. He could not tell what she was thinking as she watched her husband lift their daughter in the air and kiss its nose. Her expression was inscrutable.

"She is going to be a beautiful girl, like her mother," Norrington said, glancing at Elizabeth meaningfully.

"You are a flatterer, James," Elizabeth archly replied.

"I'm only telling you the truth."

Will's stomach heaved violently when Elizabeth gave him a peck on the cheek and took Isabella in her arms. "I'll go and see Mrs. Patterson about the turkey," she said and then gracefully departed.

Will swore that he saw a glimmer of a smile cross her face when her back was turned to Norrington.

* * *

Will was polishing his sword three months later when Old Tom came rushing into the blacksmith's, panting heavily. "Come down to the Barricade now! Governor Norrington is being held at rifle point by two scoundrels! A whole crowd has gathered."

"What of Mrs. Norrington?"

"She is unharmed."

"Good," Will said, leaping up and sheathing his sword. "Take me there, now!"

By the time Will reached the Barricade that looked over the ocean, he had to push his way through the crowd. Two dirty men had hold of Norrington on top of the wall, the fatter of the two men holding a pistol to Norrington's temple.

"You pardon Ol' Jimmy or your head will be blown to kingdom come!" the fat man snarled.

Norrington's face was composed though beads of sweat covered his face. His wig lay discarded on the ground. "No, I will not."

The fat man cocked the pistol. "I'll ask you again. Save Ol' Jimmy from the gallows and I'll let you go unscathed and you can go home to your pretty wife and child."

"No."

"Let my husband go!" a new voice commanded. It was Elizabeth who had pushed her way to the front.

Only then did Norrington's face blanch and fill with fear for his wife's safety. "Elizabeth, go home!"

"Oh ho!" chortled the fat man. "What do we have here? The loving wife coming to her husband's rescue! What do you say now, Governor, if I suggest that you give Ol' Jimmy the pardon or I'll pop a bullet through your wife's lovely head since you seem to care so little for your own life."

"No. Leave my wife out of it."

Just as the thin man lithely sprang off the ledge and over to Elizabeth, Will reached for his sword and with lightening speed ran his sword through the thin man's back. Screams rang out and Elizabeth looked at him with shock, aware of his presence for the first time.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Will asked, reaching out to touch her but was surprised that she flinched and backed away from him.

The soldiers appeared unsure of how to react and their rifles wavered.

Another cry rang out and Will turned his attention back to Norrington and the fat man but saw that the pair was no longer on the ledge. In fact they were no where to be seen. The only place they could be was in the ocean…

"James!" Elizabeth screamed, pushing Will aside and hurrying to the ledge. "James!" she hollered over the edge.

"The Governor's fallen off the ledge!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Don't just stand there like mullets!" Elizabeth shouted, her eyes burning, "Find my husband!"

The soldiers immediately complied and orders were barked out.

At first Will wondered why Elizabeth began to take off her shoes and her hat but then he realised that she was going to dive off the battlements and go after her husband! Will lunged forward and captured her tightly around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She struggled violently. "Let me go!" she cried. "I have to find him!"

"No, don't be foolish."

"Let me go, Will," she commanded.

"Not until you promise that you won't jump off the ledge."

"I won't promise you anything."

"What about your daughter? If something happens to you, then what will become of her?"

Some of the fire died out of her eyes. "Fine," she said coolly and Will reluctantly let her go, loving the feel of her warm body against his.

Elizabeth kept her word and did not attempt to leap off. She instead scanned the water anxiously, twisting her hands together and biting her lip. She batted off any further advances from Will.

A red-faced soldier ran up to her. "My lady, we've found the Governor!"

"Is he—is he…"

"He's unharmed with the exception of a chill and a cut forehead. He's being rowed in now."

"What of that bastard?"

"He drowned, my lady," the soldier replied, looking a bit shocked that she swore.

Will stood by Elizabeth for another good half an hour until a carriage pulled up and a bedraggled Norrington descended from it. He stood immobile, unsure of how to approach his wife.

"James!" she choked and to Will's surprise, and he was sure to Norrington's as well, she broke all society rules of restraint and flung herself into his arms, disregarding his sodden clothes.

Norrington bent over and buried his head in the nape of her neck, embracing her tightly. He then proceeded to rock her gently and stroke her hair. Will's heart tore in two as he watched the pair standing impervious to the crowd and briefly wished that Norrington had not survived.

It was then that he knew that he had lost Elizabeth forever.

* * *

After that incident, it became clear to all that a new change had been wrought between Elizabeth and Norrington. At all society gatherings, Elizabeth was always beside Norrington, her face ebullient. They danced almost indecently close at balls and some considered it scandalous that they were once observed in a passionate embrace by the Battlements. It was if Norrington's near-death experience had made Elizabeth realise how much she loved him.

The Norringtons procreated in alarmingly quick succession four more children: Christopher, George, Henry and Martin. It hurt Will more than he could say to see the Norringtons at functions together as a family.

Sometimes Will would hide in the leafy oak that looked over the Norrington's wide estate and torture himself by observing Elizabeth leaning contently against Norrington with their hands entwined and occasionally kissing each other while their five children played and ran amok.

Sometimes it would only be Norrington and Elizabeth in the garden. Elizabeth would be lounging in a chair as Norrington would practice one of his speeches and offer him advice. Or she would rest her head in his lap and he would idly stroke her loose hair.

Will one day came across Elizabeth on the docks accompanied by her four sons. He was hurt by the fact she no longer gazed at him in longing anymore. She seemed perfectly contented in her life as the Governor's wife. She never sought him out for conversation nor did she ever invite him to her residence.

Fate really was unfair. It should have been him, not bloody Norrington, as her husband. It should have been his children, not Norrington's children, that played in the garden. It should have been him, not Norrington, who warmed her bed each night. It should have been Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan together on the high seas.

But Fate, that capricious mistress, had other plans and Elizabeth was perfectly happy with Norrington, instead of Will Turner and that never failed to gall him.

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! **


End file.
